Meaning of The Spring
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Sumarry: Aku hanya ingin mengerti arti musim semi sesungguhnya, yang sesuai namaku. Nama dengan filosofi bunga/CrackPair/ For: #BeforeOurSpring event.


**Meaning of The Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any profit from this story.**

 **Pair: Tobirama x Himawari (TobiHima).**

 **Warning: AR, OOC, & Crackpair (DLDR!).**

 **Sumarry:** **Aku hanya ingin mengerti arti musim semi sesungguhnya, yang sesuai namaku. Nama dengan filosofi bunga. For: #BeforeOurSpring challenge.**

* * *

"Apakah kau cucu _Hokage_ ke-4?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tampak mengalun di telinga gadis itu. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, gadis itu sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyitkan matanya saat dilihat oleh matanya seorang pria berambut perak, dengan bulu di sekitarnya, serta tato bergaris di sisi pipinya.

"Siapa kau? Aku sepertinya mengenalmu, apakah kau _Hokage_ ke-2?" tanya Himawari kepada pria bertubuh-tegap di depannya saat ini.

"Ya," jawab pria itu dingin.

Himawari langsung menyeringai seraya mendekati pria itu dan mengelus pipi putihnya yang dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, Tobirama Senju _-sama_ ," ujar Himawari sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang menggoda.

"Dan kau benar-benar menggoda, Uzumaki," ujar Tobirama sambil mengulurkan tangannya 'tuk mengelus pipi berkucing dua gadis itu.

Himawari yang mendengar godaan Tobirama, hanya terkekeh sambil melepaskan uluran tangannya pada pipi sang _Nidaime_. Ternyata, pria bersifat dingin seperti Tobirama bisa menggombali gadis juga rupanya, begitulah isi batin Himawari pada saat mendengar godaan Tobirama.

"Ya, aku cucu _Hokage_ ke-4. Oh, kau juga berhutang penjelasan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali?" tanya Himawari sambil menunjukkan wajah datar nan manisnya kepada Tobirama.

Tobirama pun mendekati gadis itu, sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu.

"Ada yang membangkitkanku, Uzumaki dan aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya," bisik Tobirama 'tuk menjawab pertanyaan Himawari.

'Sial! Ini pasti ulah Mitsuki dan ayahnya,' batin Himawari kesal.

-000-

 _Di Apartemen Himawari..._

"Apa kau tinggal disini sendirian, dimana keluargamu? Kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Tobirama kepada Himawari yang tengah menyeduh kopi di _pantry_.

"Hhh..." Menghela nafasnya perlahan, Himawari langsung mendekati Tobirama yang tengah berbaring di sofa dan duduk di sebelah pria itu sembari meminum kopi hasil seduhannya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian disini. Setidaknya, aku bisa menemukan ketenangan, kenyamanan, dan kehangatan tersendiri saat aku berada disini. Daripada di rumah, yang ada hanyalah bosan dan gundah gulana yang kudapati saat disana dan disini aku bebas, tidak terkekang oleh aturan orang dewasa yang merepotkan dan membuatku selalu kesal sendiri," jawab Himawari sambil menyeruput kopi hangat yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Himawari, Tobirama hanya terkekeh dan tampak tertawa kecil menatap Himawari yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Heh? Bukankah lebih nyaman saat kita bersama dengan keluarga, hm? Disana kita bisa merasakan kenyamanan, keramaian, dan kehangatan sendiri saat bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai bukan? Dibanding sendirian, kau hanya merasakan kesepian dan kebosanan. Kehangatan saat kau sendiri, pasti akan terasa berbeda saat kau bersama keluarga," ujar pria itu panjang-lebar.

Himawari menunduk sendu sambil memejamkan mata birunya seraya menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Itu bagimu, dan tidak bagiku," tanggap Himawari seakan tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang diutarakan oleh Tobirama.

Tobirama yang mendengar tanggapan Himawari, segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak lembut pucuk indigo gadis itu.

"Kau bersamaku saat ini, apakah terasa nyaman bagimu?" tanya Tobirama sambil menyampirkan helai indigo Himawari dan mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Mungkin, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya dan aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang teman," jawab Himawari sambil memejamkan mata.

-000-

Pagi pertama di musim semi telah tiba, bunga-bunga tampak bermekaran indah di berbagai taman dan pekarangan bunga serta rumah. Bagi gadis ber-klan Uzumaki itu, musim semi adalah musim favoritnya karena di musim inilah dirinya dapat memetik bunga matahari, bunga yang menjadi filosofi namanya. Tetapi, itu dulu... Dulu disaat dia masih mengenal yang namanya kehangatan keluarga dan teman. Namun... Kini, ia sudah lupa apa arti musim semi yang sesungguhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus melamun disitu?" tanya Tobirama kepada Himawari yang tengah berdiri sendiri di atas balkon.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, Himawari hanya bisa menunduk. Matanya tampak sendur menatap bunga-bunga indah yang saat ini tengah bermekaran. Dirasakannya, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar pada pinggangnya dan membawanya pada satu pelukan hangat.

"Sampai aku bisa mengetahui apa makna musim semi yang sesungguhnya," jawab Himawari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu apa makna yang sesungguhnya," ujar Tobirama sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

Himawari yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati angin sepoi yang mendayu merdu.

"Musim semi adalah musim dimana bunga matahari bermekaran dengan indahnya. Bukankah begitu?" ujar Tobirama sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Himawari dengan mesra.

Mendengar jawaban Tobirama, Himawari pun terkekeh pelan.

"Diriku bermekaran? Itu maksudmu? Ck, apa yang spesial dari diriku sampai kau bisa berkata seperti itu, _Nidaime-sama_ ," cibir Himawari.

Dengan gemas, Tobirama pun membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dengan paksa dan mencengkram kedua pipi gadis itu dengan erat.

"Kau tetaplah bunga matahari yang bermekaran itu, kenapa? Kau adalah gadis yang cantik, kuat, dan pemberani. Kau adalah bunga yang cantik serta matahari yang kuat, itulah dirimu dan itulah makna musim semi yang harus kau tahu, Uzumaki," jelas Tobirama sambil menatap lembut mata safir gadis itu.

Pernyataan Tobirama tak ayal membuat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, linangan air bening tampak mengalir tenang melewati hilir di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa, masih ada satu orang yang mau mengapresiasikannya. Hidup bertahun-tahun di bawah bayang-bayang seseorang terkedekatnya, membuat dirinya merasa jarang mendapatkan apresiasi yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, orang dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang pertama yang mampu memberikan makna itu dengan tulus.

"Aku merasakan juga, seperti apa yang kau rasakan dahulu," ujar Tobirama seraya menghapus air mata gadis itu.

Dengan terharu, Himawari pun berangsur memeluk pria dihadapannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria iu.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku makna musim semi yang sesungguhnya, _Nidaime-sama_."

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Oke, penjelasan cerita ini aku ambil dari pengalaman orang-orang di sekitar yang suka lupa sama masa lalunya terutama, masa kecilnya. Karena mereka nanggung satu beban yang mereka gak sadar dan mereka baru sadar pas sudah besar. Contohnya kayak Himawari, dulu dia ngerasa hidup dia oke2 aja ada temen, keluarga, dll terus, pas gede baru sadar kalau keluarganya lebih sayang sama yang lain daripada dia dan temen2nya gak bener-bener berteman sama dia sampai akhirnya, dia memilih sendirian. Itu aja, sih dan jangan lupa jejak serta makasih yaa udah mau baca ^^.**


End file.
